Drishyam
by MayaviPanchi
Summary: A.U. - Voldemort won and the resistance from light side is crumbling. The wizarding world is headed towards dark and troubling times. At age 26, Harry Potter is caught and thrown through the Veil of death, but instead of dying he is thrown back in time in 1976. Harry takes the opportunity to destroy Voldemort and get to know his parents and the Marauders.
1. What the ****

**_Year-2006_**

26 years old Harry Potter slowly returns from unconsciousness and opens his emerald eyes only to shut them instantly due to the extreme light and loud cheering surrounding him. Again he opens his eyes tentatively to realise he was at the base of a throne made by what looked like wands of different types and bones and a tight leather membrane was stitched plainly on the seat. He gasps in horror as he realises that it was not leather but human skin. He moves his gaze upwards to meet inhuman red eyes of a creature like man that looked part human part snake. Opening his senses he realises that he was bound and silenced as he could not utter a single insult to the man, no the thing in front of him. Realisation dawns on him that at last he was hunted and captured after so many years of continuous running and survival only to die at the feets of the man that had destroyed the world he knew and grew.

He still remembers the day when it had all gone wrong. On that day when Voldemort had broken into Dumbledore's tomb and retrieved the Elder wand, he had then called his death eaters stationed in Hogwarts to arrange the student and staff alike to be gathered into the great hall. He had then separated the wizards and witches into half-bloods and muggleborns and then slaughtered them right in the great hall in front of the petrified teachers who were held hostages and then proceeded to make an army of inferies. He had then laughed on the irony of the students who were supposed to study inferies were turned into inferies!

Bit by bit the Wizarding World had started to crumble and succumbed into dark ages! The ministry had already fallen and was in the grasp of Voldemort, ready to do his whim as he wishes. An all out search operation was carried out all through Britain in the search of 'Undesirable Number 1' and his friends. By that time the golden trio had destroyed all horcruxes save Nagini whom Voldemort kept on his person all the time. Apparently he had found out that most of his horcruxes were gone and Potter was upto no good. He had then amplified the search operation a bit and had put a bounty on Harry's head. Harry had then been on the run ever since, sometimes here sometimes there. Only yesterday he had been enjoying firewhiskey in a run down bar in Bulgaria. When he saw the bartender was held under cruciatus curse, he had then proceeded to do what he had always done and saved the bartender. He had just holstered his wand back only to be trounced upon by none other than Fenrir Greyback. The next thing he knew he was waking in front of his old nemesis , dear old buddy Tom except he was not the friendly bartender Tom of the Leaking cauldron. He felt a twinge of something when he remembered that he had never asked Tom the bartender his surname, well never mind , now he should keep his attention on Voldy because he looked like he was going to give another when of his famous speech. Bit a dramatic one he was.

Voldemort flicked his wand and Harry feet the silencing charm lifted.

'The Boy-who-lived, comes to die'. Voldemort said silkily.

'The Dark-wanker'. Harry couldn't help but say. All his anger was bubbling on the surface. All of his anguish, hatred, frustrations, rage, boling inside of him. It felt like lava was flowing in his veins and was trying to reach his head tearing through the tender muscles of his heart.

'Crucio' Voldemort said enraged.

White hot knives were poking through his muscles tearing him apart. But not a sound escaped his mouth because he didn't want to give voldemort the satisfaction of causing him pain. Something changed and a strange gleam appeared in Voldemort's eyes.

'I always forget that you are a tough one Harry Potter'.

'Rowle, Yaxley' he barked on his followers.

'Yes milord' they said hurriedly.

'Potter here needs special treatment, wouldn't you both treat our guest of honour and see to his problems.' sneered Voldemort.

Harry felt a little bit of satisfaction even when he was in pain, because he had got the great honour of killing most of his inner circle personally in the coming years like Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Lucious Malfoy, Augustus Rookwood, Walden Macnair and many others. He had then sent the beheaded heads of Lestrange family to Neville Longbottom and had gotten a heartfelt thanks and an invitation to dinner in Longbottom manor by Madam Longbottom.

'As you wish milord.' Both death eaters said.

'Crucio' both said gleefully.

But this time Harry couldn't contain the stifle of pain that shot from his every core to the tips of his fingers. This time Harry just wanted to die, he could not suffer through this. The curse was lifted after sometime, it may have been ten seconds, a minute or even ten minutes Harry couldn't be sure.

'As much as I would love to continue to catch up with you Harry I can't afford to waste much more time on you. I have some more important things to do, like running my Empire.' smirked Voldemort.

Harry scowled through his bloody lip where he had bitten down on it some time when he was held under the curse and he was breathing in ragged breaths.

'You will never win Tom, there will always be someone after me who will stand up to you and will defeat you. No matter how bad evil becomes, goodness will always triumph over it.' said Harry.

'Oh but I have already won, don't you see. There is nobody left beside you. You were always the thorn in my side always poking through my victories and destroying my plans and now I will pluck you and throw you as the thorn you are Potter.'

'The prophecy said that you will be my equal but you never managed to be my equal in power, though you made up for it through sheer skill. And I will always respect you for it Potter. Why wizards who could compare to your capital are really hard to find nowadays. Though I admit I am guilty for that as I have destroyed everyone who has opposed me.' smirked Voldemort.

'Oh, you flatter me voldemort. It's always good to get some compliment but because of you not many people are alive to give it to me.' growled Harry.

'Ha, I see now you get your dry humour from your mutt of a Godfather. Not spend much time with him, did you?' taunted Voldemort.

Harry didn't think it was possible for a human to feel such hatred and anger towards another person. But his hatred for him had crossed all limits. He was surprised to see voldemort still standing and not burnt to a crisp through the sheer intensity of his hatred gaze.

'I feel pity for you Tom for you never received any love and will never receive it.You will never feel the warmth surging through your skin when you are with your friends or family. When you can get carefree with your friends and just lose yourself through time just for the sake of it.' told Harry.

He suddenly remembered saying something similar in his 5th year to Voldemort when he was possessing him. Harry could feel the glares on his backside by Voldemort's followers. Though voldemort looked unaffected by his small outburst.

'He died here in the ministry, didn't he?. Died by falling through the Veil of death. I would like to study it, but some other time. Once a person passes through the Veil he can never come back because people simply die.' sneered Voldemort in little concealed excitement as though the mere thought of it was extremely infuriating for him.

For the first time Harry noticed his surroundings, there in the back of his head he could glimpse at the magical fountain and written above it in big letters….

**"Magic-Is-Might"**

His heart sank as he realized he was in the atrium in the Ministry of Magic.

'Today you will meet the same end as your godfather!!!' laughed Voldemort.

Voldemort lifted his yew and phoenix feather wand and Harry felt himself standing straight. The same magical force forcing him to stand that had forced him to bow to Voldemort in the graveyard in his fourth year.

Someone had bound him from behind in magic suppressing handcuffs.Harry then found himself been levitated and following Voldemort towards the lifts like a lost puppy.The lift closed behind them and they started to descend into the bowels of the ministry.The door opened on the 9th level and a cool female voice said , **'Department Of Mysteries'.**

'Always liked this women's voice and now she works for me and informs the wizarding world about my achievements through Wizarding Wireless Network' said Voldemort in a casual tone facing the simple plain door of the Department of Mysteries. Then they stepped into the round chamber and the doors started spinning. Harry felt himself remembering his little adventure with his friends in his 5th year. He started struggling against the bounds but he knew that it would be for naught as his bounds wrapped themselves stronger around his torso. His hands pressed against his back.

'Death chamber' announced Voldemort to the room pompously as if he owned the room. Well technically he did but who cares, it is the thought that counts.The door stopped spinning and a door opened in front of them with glittering lights inside of it. Voldemort started climbing down the stairs towards the amphitheatre, Harry levitating behind him.Harry now could hear the soft whispering of someone behind the Veil calling for him and he found himself attracted to it despite the danger. The Veil fluttered as if in a silent cold wind blowing in the room growing with anticipation.

'And so ends the game of cat and mouse chase after so many years, Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort is merciful and now he is giving you a chance to rejoin your dead parents in the afterlife. Farewell'.

Harry found himself asking how stupid Voldemort was or if splitting soul six times has addled to his brain. Who in their right mind talk about themselves in the third form. It was with this last thought Harry Potter found himself being thrown into the Veil of death.


	2. Reborn

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing.**

Peace.

That was what he felt. It has been so long that he had forgotten what peace felt like. Now, he lay there, facedown, listening to the silence. He was perfectly alone. Nobody was watching. Nobody else was there. He was not perfectly sure he was there himself.

A long time later or maybe no time at all, it came to him that he must exist, as soon as he reached the conclusion, Harry became conscious that he was naked, now he could feel because he was definitely lying on a surface. He sat up and looked down on himself. His body appeared unscathed, no scar was visible, he touched his face. He was not wearing his glasses anymore. He thought this must be how he would feel if he had drank 'The Elixir Of Life' as his body appeared unscathed like he had just died and reborn but directly at the age of 26. He looked around himself and noticed he lay in bright mist, there were walls on other sides but they were not yet formed, the floor on which he lay seemed to be white, neither warm nor cold, but simply there, a flat blank something on which to be.

Then a voice reached him in the unformed nothingness that surrounded him: the small thumpings of something that flapped, fouled and struggled. It was a pitiful noise, yet also slightly indecent and Harry had a feeling that he was eavesdropping on something furtive and shameful. Harry suddenly wished he were clothed. Barely the wish had formed in his head than robes appeared a short distance away. He pulled them on: They were soft, clean, warm and felt like home.

He recoiled. He had spotted the thing that was making the noises. It had the form of a small naked child, curled on the ground, its skin rough and red, flayed looking, and it lay shuddering under a seat where it had been left unwanted, out of sight and struggling for breath.

And Harry was afraid of it, fragile and wounded though it was he did not want to approach it. He felt like a coward. He ought to comfort it but it repulsed him.

"Finally I got you today, took it long enough." a deep rumbling spirited voice said from behind him.

Harry turned around and saw a tall intimidating skeletal figure stood there. Black, deep, oily darkness seemed to be his cloak which he had draped over his body. Long skeletal fingers were holding a long scythe. He was smiling and Harry could see sharp long teeth. Harry knew what it was, it was a simple fact as simple as Hermione was a bookworm or the sun rises in the East. In front of Harry Potter stood Death.

"What do you mean took you long enough? Was I supposed to die earlier???" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Shut your mouth, I am not talking to you. I was referring to the thing under the seat." replied death.

To Harry it felt like Death's voice was not coming from his mouth but from his whole body as a whole.

"What about it? And what is it anyway??"

"That is a parasitic soul that clings to the mortal realm even when the body is destroyed. That is what you mortals of Earth have created in order to deceive death and remain in the mortal living like the parasitic protozoa you humans are." growled death.

"So, it's a horcrux. But what is Voldemort's horcrux doing here? I do not remember killing his last horcrux Nagini." asked a confused Harry.

"Peverell" death sighed and continued, "Are you really that stupid that you haven't figured it out yet , after all this time. That horcrux had been inside your head, surviving on your energy and magical power from the start. How do you think were you able to see inside Voldemort's head or he was able to send you false images. Did you think it was a two way mirror or something like that? No boy because of his horcrux imbedded into your scar, both of you were able to sense each other and get glimpses of each other's thoughts." said death.

Suddenly Harry did not felt at peace anymore, his chest constricted and his throat felt dry. He felt a turmoil building inside of him. He now remembered how he had felt living his whole life… feeling tainted...dirty. No matter how much he bathed or cleansed himself he had not felt clean from inside. Like there was something wrong that did not belong there.

"I had my suspicions all right, when I researched this stupid connection between me and him. But what I suspected, I hadn't wanted to believe it." Harry confessed.

"I-I had a horcrux of him attached to me and all this time I had been trying to destroy all of his horcruxes and I myself was his link to immortality as long as I was alive.

All this time we had duelled, fought with each other, Voldemort had tried his hardest to murder me, not realising he was trying to destroy his own horcrux. From my side I was trying to nullify his immortality and he himself was doing his best to destroy one of his last link to immortality. Life really is a Bitch and _karma_ has a tendency to come back and bite in the ass." laughed Harry bitterly.

" So, as I am dead why am I here then?? I thought I will pass on the afterlife to my parents and my friends." questioned Harry.

"That is where the problem is Peverell. Now, as you see, the Veil of Death is a magical artifact that I have made which is situated on Earth that I use to travel from this realm into the mortal realm to collect souls.

Here, where we are now, it is the middle ground, the void which is situated between the mortal realm and the after life.

Everyone that passes through the veil, his soul automatically passes to the afterlife to wait for it's jurisdiction, and the person's body is destroyed. That is the price everyone has to pay that passes through the veil. This is where we encounter your problem. You, have already paid your price by delivering this disembodied soul no matter how small part that is, instead of yours, and I can't claim your body and magic to myself as you are the one who has united my gifts, my artifacts- The Hallows. None of my artifacts are able to kill you." answered Death calmly.

"First of all I am not Peverell. Peverells were my ancestor. And the master of death thing is nothing. I already had the cloak and the resurrection Stone and when I won the Elder Wand in a duel from Voldemort, I thought I will gain some power that will help my chance on winning the bloody war. But no, what I got was a huge desire to slaughter any and every enemy that I laid my eyes on, whenever I used my Elder Wand. I had to reign this desire that it wanted to control my emotions, and then I only used the Elder Wand in dire circumstances.." said an irritated Harry.

"Yes, your ancestor Ekiridskis Peverell, the first of the Peverells was a great necromancer, a dark wizard, insane also, he developed a ritual and sacrificed 21 virgin women, 7 each for his three wishes, and then I had to gift him with the three Hallows." At this the Death smirked and continued "but he was unable to use them for himself. One who falls for greed and desire of the Hallows aren't worthy of them.

So Ekiridskis passed the Hallows to his three sons and told them that one day one of his descendant will be born who will have the strength to not fall to the desire of Hallows, and unite them. And after all this time, you Peverell have managed to do it and not given in to the temptation."

At this Harry thought, he knew that he wasn't afraid at the concept of death, never was. Death was a part of life. Immortality was boring. He always wanted to live a simple life. And that made him different from a sixteen year old Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle.

As if reading his thoughts Death waved his hand and then in front of him appeared the three Hallows. Death picked the cloak and set it on Harry's shoulders and it stuck there as if it was always meant to be. Then Death handed the resurrection Stone and the Elder Wand in his left and right hand respectively. Then Death picked up his own scythe and made a cut on Harry's wrist enough to draw blood before Harry could protest. Death then collected Harry's blood in a flask that suddenly formed out of nowhere. Harry's hand then healed itself automatically. Death then started pouring little bit of blood on every hallow.

"You know what to do." Death stated. And incredibly, by instinct Harry knew what to do.

"Familius Magiskus" Harry intoned.A grey and golden aura surrounded him.

"Magiskus Totallum" Death intoned. A silver black aura from Death emitted mixed with his own aura that immediately sunk in his body. A thestral image of magic formed on his shoulder and started trodding around him.

Suddenly the hallows started glowing. Harry watched astonished, as the Stone now glowing an ethereal white, sank into his left palm. At the same time, the cloak on Harry's shoulders heated and became uncomfortable, however, it too sank into Harry's skin.

The Elder Wand on the other hand was a different matter. It was sentient. Over the years, it had changed masters and allegiances, the wand had always assimilated the magic of the original wand of its new master before replacing it as the primary wand. After all, the wizards that had won it always coveted, always willing, to give up their old wands. Eventually all of the older wand will disappear, their magic faded and submerged in Elder Wand, so it could always be compatible for it's new master.

But here stood a wizard that has won the allegiances of the wand without coveting the power that came with it. A master happy and content with his older wand. The Elder Wand after recognising this wizard as it's equal, started glowing like a rod of pure magic, shortly afterwards sunking itself into the skin of Harry's right arm.

Harry felt every cell of his body burning and he found himself hovering into the air, his eyes burning alight with magic as his whole body ignited. Eventually, all of this incredible magic subsided and Harry dropped back panting hard. Gasping for breath, Harry watched himself for any changes, but couldn't find anything. His eyes than fell on the palms of his hands, there sitting innocently in middle was the sign of the Deathly Hallows, replacing his lifeline.

"Now what just happened?" asked Harry bewildered.

"You accepted the magic of the hallows, becoming their master, and I gave you my acceptance. As you were meant to do it always. Now remember you are not the master of Death. You are the master of the hallows, my little trinkets." smirked Death amusedly.

"But why? I mean, what use they are to me now I am dead?"

Death groaned and facepalmed his head in his arms. If Death wasn't so intimidating Harry would have chuckled to himself.

"Always knew insanity ran in the Peverell line. One incompetent goes and splits his souls in his infinite wisdom and one here is the stupidiest and thickest person I ever had the misfortune to meet. Not that many people want to meet me in the first place itself." Dear muttered to himself under his breath.

"Human, haven't you been listening to what I have been saying all this time? You certainly are not dead. Additionally, You have become the master of the hallows. You cannot be killed by any of my artifacts which include The Veil of Death. In place of your soul, you have delivered another soul to me. Currently your body is floating nowhere in the void as we talk. And, yes all of this conversation is happening inside of your head, but it doesn't mean all of this isn't true." Death stated calmly as if speaking to a child.

Harry shut his mouth with a click.

"Now, I will be claiming ten years of your age as I can't claim your body, magic or your soul as my payment for all of this slight work I have gone through . Just in short amount of time, you will be thrown outside of the veil from where you entered here. But who knows when or to what year? But remember this, you have to complete your job and send me whole of Tom Riddle and destroy all his little soul trinkets. He has done so much dark magic, his soul now tastes like dark chocolate to me." chuckled Death.

"Now get out of my sight, you have already wasted too much of my time." growled Death.

Suddenly Harry felt a falling sensation through nothingness and he could have sworn he heard a very familiar voice say, "Be brave Harry, and live your life".

But it could have been the rattling wind in his ear. And Harry Potter knew no more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's notes:**

**This is an AU fiction that is fully Canon and only starts deviating when Voldemort acquires the Elder Wand.**

**The battle of Hogwarts never happened.**

**Voldemort killed Snape to acquire the allegiance of elder wand, so Snape was never able to give Harry the memory and tell him he was a horcrux.**

**From all of the horcruxes only Nagini survives.**

**I ask you to give me your support as this is my first time at writing something. Before I have only submitted written essays in school. Please be patient as this story is going to be interesting now, as all of this was the base of story to create something.**

**Till next time.**


	3. Wandering Around

**Disclaimer-**

**I own nothing**

Harry opened his eyes to find himself piled in a heap on the floor staring at the black, dark sealing of an amphitheatre. Beside him stairs were going upstairs leading to a door. Strange whisperings could be heard somewhere near him. Collecting his breath, he tilted his head to find himself only 3 feet away from the Veil Of Death. Harry was in the Death Chamber, of the Department of Mysteries in the deep bowels of Ministry Of Magic.

Standing up, Harry asked himself what to do know. Staring around he wondered why he was suddenly seeing everything from a lower perspective. Paying attention to himself he found himself a few inches short from his previous height of 6'3 , now standing at 5'10, he also noticed once his broad shoulders were not so broad now. Conjuring a pocket mirror, he saw himself and let out a squeaking sound. If he had to guess, he would say he was somewhere between 16 or 17 years of age. Gone were the scars from the vampire attack, his face looked unblemished, high cheekbones, well defined jawline and an aristocratic face stared back at him. So, he definitely was 10 years younger now. He also was able to see perfectly without his glasses. And now, he had wandlessly conjured a mirror. He had been able to use wandless magic before but it only worked in summoning, banishing, levitating and lumos charms only.

Does this also mean he was back in time?Who knew how many years back he was in time? What year was he in now? Was Voldemort currently destroying wizarding world? Was his other self running around somewhere? What would happen if he accidentally bumped into himself? Will they both merge, will he retain his memories, his powers? Will he be able to change the timeline? What if everything he was going to do, had already happened? He suddenly remembered what Hermione had said in his third year, "Bad things happen to those who meddle with time Harry!". What if he accidentally get his past self killed, would he also cease to exist? It felt like his head was going to burst and he was already starting to feel the beginnings of a severe headache.

He took deep breaths to calm and center himself and thought for a moment. He was now in the Ministry Of Magic. First he had to get out of here and see a newspaper to see the date.

"Tempus" he called. The hovering clock in midair showed it was only 11 in the morning.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed his durable seven compartment trunk, hanging around his neck. Nobody aside from himself can see it or take it and certainly could not open it. He had used blood wards and only someone of his blood can open it, and only first two compartment will open that contained some emergency potions, few potion ingredients and a few spare wands.

All the other compartments will only open to his and only his magical signature. Just like every human have different fingerprints, different D.N.A., different personalities, every magical person had their own unique magical signature. Magical signature cannot be faked, one can conceal their magical signature but only some of the skilled wizards and witches could do it. Harry, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Alastor Moody,Kingsley Shacklebolt,Bill Weasley, Neville Longbottom were few of the people Harry knew could hide their magical signatures. Harry had learnt it when he was 18 years old from Kingsley and Bill. Despite any disguise, a powerful wizard could recognize a person's magical signature. That was how Dumbledore could even recognize a person if he was hiding under an invisibility cloak. Harry's cloak of Invisibility , could only hide its true owner completely. If another person is hiding beside you, their magical signature cannot be hidden. That was how dumbledore had found the golden trio hidden under invisibility cloak in Harry's second year.

After searching his trunk thoroughly two times, and pocketing around hundred galleons in his pocket. Harry closed his trunk and put it back around his neck after waving his hand over it with a whispered 'diminuendo' to shrunk it. Standing up again, Harry couldn't find his invisibility cloak. He didn't have the invisibility cloak on himself, nor his elder wand in his wand holster. His Hawthorn and unicorn hair wand, or rather Draco Malfoy's wand was also missing. Harry remembered his fight from Bulgaria before he was captured, he was using both his Elder wand and his Hawthorn wand. He had just put the Elder wand back in his right holster when he was attacked from the back by Fenrir Greyback who hit something hard on his head probably his knuckles thus rendering him unconscious. Although he had disguised himself, he had done nothing to hide his scent. The werewolf had probably recognised his scent and attacked him. During the attack he had lost his Hawthorn wand.

He remembered all three hallows had sunk in his very skin, but how to access them now he needed them. He wanted to get invisible but not having his wand or cloak he couldn't. As if on cue something fluttered behind him and he felt like he was suddenly wrapped in an invisible warm cocoon. Looking around him, he couldn't find his own body. Had he suddenly gone invisible with a mere thought? Deciding to find out, he thought that he now wanted to be visible, just as he hoped the warm cocoon left him and he could see his body again. Shrugging to himself he became invisible and strode towards the exit, silencing his feet simultaneously. Outside he found himself in the circular chamber of Department Of Mysteries. The door closed behind him and the room started spinning.

"Exit", Harry called to the room and the room stopped spinning and a door in front of him opened and he exited through it. Adjoining to the door stood two forms of unspeakables guarding the entrance of Department Of Mysteries. Harry quickly hurried out ahead into the plain looking hall.

"Homenum Revelio", one unspeakable said.

Harry tensed. He didn't want to stun and modify both of their memories. However when for a moment nothing happened, Harry turned around and saw the two unspeakables staring in the air around him dumbly. Harry couldn't fault them, if he was guarding a door and suddenly it opened for no apparent reason and after checking for any invaders he couldn't find them, he would also wonder what was happening to him and if he had finally lost his head.

Shrugging to himself he slipped beside a witch who was coming from the direction of the courtroom and going into the lifts. He entered the lift behind her and waited till the doors of the lift closed and it started moving. On the way upstairs many more people entered and the lift became a but cramped. Casting a subtle notice-me-not charm on himself and lifting his invisibility he stood silent, nobody noticed anything different like how suddenly an extra wizard appeared beside them. At last, the doors of the lifts opened in the atrium and Harry stepped outside.

The Ministry looked just as he remembered, just the fountain was different as it was still the previous one- One handsome Wizard and Witch standing proud, and surrounding them a house elf, a centaur and a goblin all starting up at the wizard and witch with adoring eyes. Disgust filed Harry at the sight of it. He wondered if the Goblins had noticed it, and if they had there was a strong chance of another Goblin rebellion. Wizards and witches had a very high opinion of themselves, but they don't have the spine to back for it. People were bustling around from office to office and coming and going from the Ministry fireplaces. Harry knew from experience that if suddenly only four death eaters appear in the middle, all these people will start screaming and running away from the trouble with their tail squished between their legs.

Harry kept walking towards the red looking telephone booth, he had decided to exit the ministry from the visitor's entrance because Ministry doesn't keep track on it, you could be tracked if you exit via the fireplaces or from the allocated Apparition points. But the visitor's entrance was safe because it was Mundane travelling and not magical. Entering the telephone booth and closing the door behind him he entered '6-2-4-2-4' in the dialpad, meaning magic in numerical alphabets. The floor of the telephone box shuddered and the lift started climbing upwards for sometime until it appeared on the ground beside a road."The Ministry Of Magic wishes you a good day, Visitor", a cool female voice said. Harry exited the telephone box which was red, old and broken in some places. He could feel the wards around the Visitor's entrance- muggles repelling and notice-me-not wards to keep the muggles around ignorant. He found himself in the heart of London city. Tall imposing buildings and offices surrounded him. Entering an empty alley between two buildings Harry apparated to Charing Cross road near an alley to the Leaky Cauldron. Looking around Harry saw the muggles wobbling around their work and wearing a fashion he had only seen in the television from his cupboard. The were all wearing clothes famous in the late 70s and early 80s. The pub looked old, shabby and dark means it was normal looking and certainly was not destroyed like the Leaky cauldron from his time when Tom the barman had died in a death eaters raid.

The Leaky Cauldron was present long before Charing Cross Road was even planned in the nineteenth century. Its true address is number one, Diagon Alley, and it is believed to have been built some time in the early 1500s, along with the rest of the wizarding street. And it looked like not a single thing had changed in the pub. The muggles who passed by the inn didn't even glance at the ancient looking pub as if it was not even there, which Harry knew was the work of some brilliant concealment charms. Applying a disguise on himself, turning his hair dirty blonde, a fatter nose and some baby fat on his face, Harry opened the pub's door and entered. For a moment everyone stilled and turned around to see who had entered the pub. After getting a look at him everyone turned to their own affairs. Apparently he didn't look like a threat to them, he had found in his long experience of running and survival that if you appeared stupid to people they would not take you seriously. It was their short sightedness but Harry knew how take advantage of people's stupidity. Harry found himself hungry after smelling the delicious aroma of the food and decided he will have lunch first, then will be doing some work and shopping. Harry approached the main counter and had to force down his occlumency barriers hard to not show any surprise on his own face. There working on the counter, polishing a glass with a cloth stood Tom the Bartender. But the difference was he looked really young. His face had less wrinkles and he appeared healthy. Even both his front teeth were intact. Straightening his back he said to the bartender.

"I would like fish and chips and a mug of butterbear." Harry said to Tom.

"Certainly sir, please have a seat. Your order will be ready in a few moments." replied Tom.

Harry sat down on the table and picked up a daily prophet from nearby. He could have summoned the newspaper easily but he didn't want to show his wandless abilities. Flicking open the newspaper, Harry read the headline.

**\--**

**MINISTER BAGNOLD ASSURES THE WIZARDING PUBLIC THAT EVERYTHING IS WELL AND UNDER MINISTRY CONTROL.**

ALL THE LATEST ATTACKS, ONLY ATTEMPTS AT CAUSING PUBLIC HAVOC.

**\--**

Harry snorted to himself. All the Ministers are incompetent fools, led by their ears everywhere by another powerful political man. They wouldn't see a problem even if it bit them on their ass. They are just content to sit down buried in the sand up to their necks, doing nothing and letting everything play on their own.

Harry flicked his gaze upwards and nearly choked on the air in his lungs. Their on the top left corner was the date:

**_Monday, 31st July, 1976._**

"Bloody-buggering-Merlin's Saggy Balls" Harry blurted out astonished, not caring he had cursed aloud in a very public place. Occupants from nearby table were staring at him in disgust and amusement on their faces.

"What did you ja see ya lad, that has you staring dum atta paper?" Tom smirked amusedly.

"Oh, the date today."

"What about it?"

"31st July, 1976. " Harry commented. Staring at the confused face of Tom, Harry quickly corrected himself and added,"Today's My Birthday, and I forgot about it."

Tom approached his table, with his order and set it on the table. "Well, Happy Birthday lad. It's not everyday you got your birthday. But even the most intelligent people can forget the smallest details of life. And you young to me, you will have stress of life upon you. It's nothing to worry about, it is normal. And the butterbear is from us, as your treat. Enjoy yourself." Harry nodded and thanked Tom. Absently picking up his lunch and stuffing it in his mouth, not even tasting it.

He had a lot on his mind now. In only 36 hours his whole life had turned upside down. He had been tortured, humiliated, cruicoed, and then thrown in the Veil Of Death to die. Except the most extraordinary (or ordinary to him) fact had happened. He had survived. Again. Now surviving was nothing new for Harry Potter, after all he has been surviving since he was 15 months old, he had survived the attack from the most feared dark lord of the century. He had survived 'Durzkaban' which was the residence of the most normal and ordinary people you will ever find-"The Dursleys". The only abnormal thing they had done was abusing, starving, humiliating and beating 'The magic out of him' , their own nephew, a freak, so he could be normal like every other person as they so elonquately put it. Harry had survived 10 years with them, no easy feat. He even considered it his best feat till date. Then he had entered the wizarding world and had to face the dark lord again in his first year and had to kill a person in self defence. How many 11 year old could say that? Then the next year he had entered the infamous Chamber Of Secrets and killed the legendary Salazar's Beast 'The Basilisk', and then survived from the venom of the said basilisk. If you are beaten by a basilisk your death is for sure, how many people carry phoenix's tears with them as it is one of the most rare ingredients in the wizarding world. The next year he had a deranged mass murderer after him who happened to be innocent and his Godfather, and he had to go and save himself and his godfather from about a 100 dementors by conjuring a badass Patronus strong enough to drive off a large hord of Dementors at the age of 13 years old. Next year he had been thrown into the triwizard tournament and forced to compete and survive the bloody tournament, some dragons, grindylows, acromantulas , polyjuiced death eater who was a good teacher etc., only to be whisked away by a portkey to witness the death of a fellow friend and a certain dark lord resurrected from the dead and then only escape him by a hair's breadth. In fifth year tolerating a Ministry toad, worrying about possession and falling in a trap to lose his Godfather. In sixth year some teenage romance, rivalry between enemies, studying history of a dark lord, horcrux hunting and getting a front seat to a successful assasination of a certain manipulative old man. In the seventh year, horcrux hunting, forest camping, some death assasination attempts, breaking into the most heavily warded building in wizarding world-Gringotts, to steal something from them and escaping on the back of a bloody dragon. The next few years surviving on the run, losing friends to the enemy, himself killing many death eaters and dark creatures.

So yes, his life had never been normal, he had to survive every year by himself. Life has always been a bitch to him, fate liked to play with him, throwing him in different circumstances and watching him fight for his life. But like always, he survived, not backing down at any point. Yes, he had been a freak. Not just by mundane standards, but by wizarding standards also. According to every magical theory available, time travelling more than a few hours was not possible and the Universe had a way to fight back against you and it always undid the mistakes and corrected everything. But here he was, thirty years in the past where he was not even born yet. And Harry was pretty damn sure that the timeline he knew was no more. Just the existence of him in the past was enough that it would severely alter the timeline. Now for the first time after coming in this world, Harry sat down and checked himself. He was feeling good, really good actually. He was thinking fast and clearly. The constant ache and tiredness that had always been present was suddenly gone. His magic seemed to hum and flow under his skin, ready to call for in a moment to destroy, to be used. His magic seemed to answer his call more clearly, his could feel his magical power had increased now that there was nothing leeching on his magic and a part of his magic was now free to use as it was not fighting and keeping the horcrux at bay. Yes, for the first time Harry felt content and whole. And he had great plans for the coming time to wreak havoc in the lives of people as they knew it.

Harry knew he was different, always had been-different than the others. Where many times he had trouble casting a spell, he would just practice it many times until he perfected it. And then he could cast that particular spell or any other spell he knew fluently as if he had been casting it his whole life. He could not live a simple life just because he wished it. He had accepted it, as difficult as it was that he would always be different, standing above everybody around him, always will be in spotlight no matter what. Never living an ordinary life due to a certain dark lord that was hell bent on destroying him. So to Harry Potter, not many things could surprise him now, not the least surviving again in a death game, in which he should be dead a long time before, out off the game. But one thing that Harry had learnt was to never back down, always give your best, not let the circumstances control you and never be unprepared for anything that life might throw at him. That is why Harry had started studying obscure branches of magic, dark arts, travelling the world around gathering skills from different mentors and new abilities. He had decided to go to the East side of the world and explore. He first visited India and found to his immense surprise that parseltongue was not considered dark but a sacred gift to be learnt and cherished. He had found a school exclusive only for parselmouths and had studied there for two years-reading, writing and studying parselscript (the ability to read and write in the sacred language of serpents which was recorded in ancient tombs and manuscripts containing ancient magical knowledge of thousands of years). He had then went to China where he had learnt how to channel your magic using your body as a foci by performing different movements like a graceful dance in Shaolin Temple for gifted students, where mundane and magical people alike came to learn the arts. He had then went to Japan where he found blacksmithing to be an art and dangerous people using swords and other armors for protection and killing. He liked the idea because if he ever lost his wand during a battle he could win using hand to hand combat which he was sure the snotty nosed purebloods of Britain would not care about because they thought themselves above using strenuous physical activities. They were completely dependant on their magic. So he had gone ahead and ordered himself two daggers made by Titanium and forged using goblin methods by the resident Goblins. He had made his daggers more deadly by impregnating them with his blood that contained basilisk venom. The speciality of Goblin made armour is that they do not require cleaning because they repealed mundane dirt, imbibing only that which strengthens it. Basilisk venom is very corrosive and destroys everything which it comes into contact with. During his travels he had found that he was immune to most of the poisons because of the basilisk venom present and flowing through his veins. He had learnt more physical forms of fighting in Japan and since have been practicing them.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he finished his lunch and butterbear and stood up. Approaching the counter he paid his bill and left a small amount of tip for Tom. He then went through the bar and out in a small, walled courtyard towards the entrance of diagon alley from the muggle world. Tapping the bricks in right order with a conjured stick, Harry watched as the wall vanished and an archway appeared to Diagon Alley. The oldest building in Diagon Alley was the Ollivanders shop dating around 382 B.C. The whole Ollivander family had been in the business of wand making and were the most popular wand makers in Britain. The second oldest building in alley was the Gringotts Wizarding Bank which is owned and operated by goblins. It was created by a Goblin called Gringott, in 1474. To use the bank, wizards and witches started coming and then over time shops started opening around the bank and after that Diagon Alley became a crucial place for the wizarding economy. Recently during the 19th century, since muggles had invented airplanes, new wards had been set up to obscure the view of alley from the sky.

Stepping ahead Harry took a good look at the wizarding shopping center. The alley appeared the same when he had entered the wizarding world as a child at the age of 11. After all these years in the wizarding world and coming to this particular alley, Harry's excitement had not dimmed a bit. He still looked around the place with curious and giddy eyes. After all he never had a childhood, never had time to be a child, so sometimes his inner boy got excited. He looked over the cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. People were bustling around doing there shoppings. There wasn't much crowd yet as it was only last of July, mid summer. People will be coming over with their children to buy school supplies around the last days of August when Hogwarts owls will deliver the yearly school list. Striding ahead he could hear the low, soft hoots of different types of owls coming from Eeylops Owl Emporium. Several small boys and girls had their noses pressed against the window of - Quality Quidditch supplies. "Look", Harry heard one boy say, "the new Nimbus 1500- the fastest broom-ever. It is even better than the Comet 180", the boy said in awe and longing. Harry chuckled to himself, children were always excited about racing broomsticks. He himself was no exception, after Harry's firebolt had disappeared during the rescue operation to move him from privet drive to The Burrow, he had not bought himself another broom. Continuing, he passed the apothecary, Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasion, Flourish and blotts, y made a note to himself that he could not skip shopping anymore for himself now that he was in Diagon Alley. At last Harry reached Gringotts, a tall snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Stepping inside the first gate, a pair of goblin bowed to him and Harry bowed back not seeing their surprised reaction. Now he was facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

**Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

Harry chuckled to himself, yes he very well remembered what he had found during his adventure in Gringotts- A Dragon. Entering the vast hall, Harry approached a goblin teller who was free.

"Good Afternoon, Master Goblin. I want to take up the head of Houseship of my House and mantle of its Lord." said Harry straight to business in Gobbledegook, the language of the Goblins.

The Goblin looked up in surprise and answered,"Good Afternoon to you too wizard. If you wait a moment, you will be escorted to a private room to confirm your claim and then take up your Lordship." said the Goblin with a feral smile. If he hadn't had much experience on how to deal with Goblins, he would have felt uncertain. Nodding his head in understanding Harry stepped aside to wait.

Harry remembered the time when he had visited Gringotts the next time after his escape on a dragon, the Goblins had been very angry at him because during his last visit he had destroyed most of the entrance hall of Gringotts by releasing their dragon. With a grin one Goblin had told him that his Potter family vault and all its contents had been confisticated for the inconvenience Harry had caused them. Harry had never felt this amount of rage till that time, the temperature around the room had dropped several degrees and the air got thick with magic that suffocated who were present. Cold seemed to radiate from his center to the bones of his body chilling them. With a cold and cruel smile Harry told the Goblin that he did not care for the money they had confisticated but politely asked them that they return everything back to him that was not gold or another kind of money from his family vault if they did not want him to level the building they were sitting in. The Goblin had hesitated but told him that he would check the expenses and then tell him if anything could be done about it. Regrettably they had agreed to return his family's things at last. Harry did not have to care about money as he had the full vault of The Black Family to himself. Harry had then informed them that he wanted to take up the mantle of Lord Black as he was the heir of The Most Ancient And Noble House Of Black. The Goblins told him that he could not be Lord Black as he did not have enough Black blood in him but if he wanted they could do something about it. They had showed him a parchment that contained the funds of a personal account vault of Sirius Black, confused Harry read the contents and what he saw had him spluttering in surprise. Sirius Black had made a will naming him as the heir and entliting him to entire Black Estates and all its titles. But sirius was aware that only male family members of black family could inherit the title. So, in anticipation of that, in 1980 had donated a litre of his blood which was kept under statis charm so, Sirius could perform a blood adoption on Harry and claim him as his son in emergency if anything bad had happened . But he had died before he could do it. Harry deciding that he would agree to use the blood adoption ritual because he wanted to fulfill his late Godfather's wish and he himself wanted to be able to call Sirius his father had agreed to do it. He had then gone and emptied his Black Family Vault and put all of his money in his seven compartment trunk and had then called Kreature to take all of Black Family gems, Books, Family Grimiore etc. to The Black Manor where Arcturus Black used to live. After about 5 hours later a different looking Harry James Potter-Black had exited Gringotts, after completinng the blood adoption ritual. Some of his facial features had changed to the famous Aristocratic, high cheekbones and firm jaws of the Blacks. His thoughts were interrupted by a throat clearing.

"Brimjaw will escort you to the required room where you will meet another Goblin Ripclaw", the Goblin teller told him. Nodding to the Goblin Harry followed Brimjaw in a corridor with rooms to both sides. Goblins and House elves really had some interesting names, Harry noted to himself. The Goblin stopped by a door number 7 and after knocking sharply on the door, motioned him to step inside. Harry entered the meeting room and the door closed behind him and he felt the wards erecting- all kind of anti-eavesdropping and other charms to keep the information held under the room secure from outside ears. There in the center was a table, two chairs, some parchments, quills, inks and other items on the table. Standing beside the table was a formidable looking Goblin with battle scars on his face. Harry knew enough about battles and scars that he understood when and which person to give respect. The Goblins fought each other to settle down for the job they wanted to do and for which family. Goblins might not like humans but they highly respected the ancient families that have been thriving for a very long time. The Goblin in front of him was a warrior Goblin who had got to this position by fighting for his life. The other Goblins that he met before were simply Master Goblins. Harry standing beside his chair waited for the Goblin to settle down in his own chair and then only he sat in his.

"Good Afternoon Warrior Goblin Ripclaw", Harry greeted.

"Good Afternoon Wizard. Though I wonder why are you wearing a disguise?"

"Master Goblin, first I would like an oath of secrecy that whatever information you would learn about my other inheritances, you would not disclose this information to anybody else." said Harry seriously.

The Goblin's eyebrows rose up in surprise, but he nodded his head and said clearly," I Ripclaw, son of Rafnuk The Third, hereby swear an oath of secrecy on my magic that whatever information I gain about my client's inheritance will not disclose to any other person. Unless given explicit permission by my client. This I have Swear, so mote it be." A bright sheen magical light from the Goblin showed the oath had taken place. Nodding his head in acceptance Harry motioned the Goblin to continue. The Goblin reached beside himself and extracted a parchment and a dagger, both brimming with magic.

"You will have to cut your palm and drop seven drops of blood on the parchment", said the Goblin.

Nodding his head Harry took the parchment and dagger and sliced a cut in his palm. Dropping seven drops of blood on the parchment, Harry noticed that his palm healed itself due to the healing charms placed on the dagger. The Goblin slid the parchment to himself and started reading its contents with his mouth getting wider and wider and eyebrows raised upwards in disbelief. Harry took the parchment and read it for himself. Everything was as he had expected it to be:

_

Name: Harry James Potter-Black

Father's Name: James Charlus Potter

Mother's Name: Lily Rose Potter nee Evans

Adoptive Father: Sirius Orion Black

**Inheritances**:

The Most Ancient and Noble House Of Potter.

The Most Ancient and Noble House Of Black.

The Most Ancient and Noble House Of Peverell.

_

Schooling his features the goblin asked the obvious question,"But how is this possible, unless..."

"Yes, I am not from this time. But I am already emancipated." Harry stated giving nothing more nothing less.

"So...I think you will want to take the Peverell Lordship, as Potter and Black families already have Lords", the Goblin said. Harry nodded his head.

The Goblin nodded his head in affirmative and started humming and chanting something intelligible and the parchment sunk into the table which was now glowing with runes etched on it. In the place of parchment- a ring box appeared. All of the branches and vaults of Gringotts were interconnected with each other. What it means that if you are in France, you could still access your family vault from France's Gringotts Bank. That is how, the Peverell ring had appeared on the table straight from the Peverell family vault. The Goblin opened the box and asked Harry to drop three drops of blood on the ring and after following this, incanted,"Magiskus Familia Apprecium".

A grey magical aura from the ring emitted and surrounded Harry, testing his worth. His magic seemed to hum and flow throw his body with the family magical aura. His body glowing on the edges.

" Accipeo Magicae Familia", Harry incantated and the Grey magical hue flashed green for a second and got absorbed in his body.

" I, Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell, hereby swear upon my magic to uphold the name and family traditions of Peverell family as my ancestors have done before me. I hereby change my name by the laws of Inheritance. I name myself, 'Hadrian Ares Peverell', This I have sworn, so mote it be." said Harry. A green light emitted from his chest. hovering in front of him and then it started forming into a shape, a Grey thestral to be exact, and it flew around Harry before setting on his shoulder nuzzling his hair before fading away. A ring appeared in Harry's right hand's ring finger. It had the coat and arms of the Peverells-the sign of Deathly Hallows. A load of information suddenly flashed in his mind about the Peverell family estates, grounds and their addresses.

" Now that this business is concluded, I would think that you would need a Goblin account manager to handle the money, investments, business etc. for your family vault as it had been dormant for the last three centuries,'' sneered the Goblin.

"Yes, I would like to have the assistance of an experienced Goblin so the money of my vault could thrive and flow like it is meant to. And you seem to be perfect for this job as you already know my secrets.", said Harry.

" I would be honoured, and will do my best to make The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell one of the richest and powerful families again. You will have to sign some documents that states that you are giving me permission to manage your family account. Do you have specific orders for me to do regarding your money and investments?", asked the Goblin.

"Yes, buy as much share as you can into the Daily Prophet. I would like to have a say what news they print in their gossip mongrel of shit they they call Newspaper. Also buy shares into The Three Broomsticks, Nimbus Broom Racing Company, Ogden's Brewers, Borgin And Burkes and some other shops in Knockturn alley. Owl me my monthly bank statements. Now my business is concluded, I would like to visit my vault and have a bottomless money pouch connected to my vault ready for me." ordered Harry standing up.

" Certainly Sir, Brimjaw outside will escort you to your vault. "

Harry read and signed the documents. He then stood up and moved toward the door before turning and saying.

" Hadrian Ares Peverell, my name. Remember it because in the future this name is going to be on the lips of many people."

Half an hour later, Harry stood outside of Gringotts. He had visited the Peverell family, deposited half of his money he had acquired from Black Family into his vault. Now he had a bottomless money pouch linked to his vault from which only he can pull money from. He decided that he was in dire need of whole new wardrobe of clothes as his previous clothes wouldn't fit him. He could always shrink them to his size but did not want to relive his past memories. He was now starting a whole new life with a new name. Now that he had so much money than he would like to care, he had decided to spend some of it on himself. He never had anything for himself, when he was with the Dursleys , had to wear Dudley's cast offs even when he had money to buy himself anything. He knew the Dursley's would demand where he had stolen the money from and hand it over to them because they had 'given him roof on his head and food to eat, out of the goodness of their hearts!'. Of Course later he had taken his revenge on Petunia and Vernon for their hospitality and had Kreacher escort them onto an Island with only basic things like food, water and tools for a lifetime holiday in the middle of nowhere. Kreacher had been ecstatic that his master had come to his senses and punished 'the filthy muggles'.

Finding Twilfitts and Tattings, Harry entered the premium looking shop. Madam Malkin's was a good shop but it was for commoners and did not have expensive materials that Harry wanted. After being measured from every nook and cranny of his body by a young woman who was eyeing him, Harry had ordered a full wardrobe of clothes made of 100% refined acromantula silk. He choose several dress robes in green , black and blue colour for himself. He then bought 4 pairs of dragon hide boots for himself as he was now a size shorter in the shoe department. After paying his bill Harry asked them to owl his shoppings to him by his new name, as his order of a whole wardrobe will take time as they will be handmade. Going outside in the Alley, Harry bought himself several books on Charms, Runes, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Herbology as he needed to revise. He had decided to forge himself a fake and new identity and take his OWLs and apparition certificate from the ministry. Having reached his destination, Harry looked up to see the old and dusty shop of the Ollivanders. He had to buy a new wand for himself because he could not go and show off his abilities that now he did not need a wand to cast magic. Steeling himself for the creepy old man, he entered the shop. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as he stepped inside. He knew the old man would try to sneak behind him, and was ready for him as he felt him behind himself.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander. It is considered rude to sneak up on people", greeted Harry.

Ollivander looked dejected, but spoke up,"Well I am an old man, nothing better to do with my time than making wands every year. It is always hilarious to see unsuspecting 11 year olds jumping in the air. But you do not look 11 years old to me, and I don't think I have seen you before, Mr..."

"Peverell, Hadrian Peverell. Nice to meet you. Here to buy a wand, I am not from this country you see." lied Harry smoothly.

" Peverell Hmmm. Any relation to the Potters? They claim to be the descendant of Peverells. Now which is your wand warm?" asked Ollivander taking a measuring tape, that started measuring him from the shoulders to the wrists and between his eyes and nose also.

" I am not aware of any relation to the potters. And I can use both of my arms to cast magic. I am Ambidextrous." said Harry brightly.

" Very well, let's get you a wand now."

He went deeper in his shop, and returned moments later with several wand boxes levitating behind him. Harry tried several wands, the pile on the table rising on the table but Ollivander looked excited as more and more wands rejected Harry.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. Here try this." said Ollivander handing him Harry's old wand.

Harry was both excited and concerned. Would his previous wand accept him? If it did he would run again in the problem of brother wands and priori Incantatem between him and Voldemort. Or would he not get a wand today? Deciding to check for himself, he took the wand. The wand gave a shudder as if to do something but decided not to. Looking dejected Harry handed the wand back. But if possible, Ollivander looked more giddy. He sprinted inside his shop once more and returned with a very old and dusted looking box. It looked like it had been stuffed aside for a century and had not been touched once. Ollivander opened the box and Harry could see a beautiful black and brown wand sat there. He handed the wand to Harry wordlessly, acting unusually for himself without saying anything about the wand. Harry took the wand and immediately felt the welcoming heat of acceptance and his magic reached to the wand making it emit golden sparks that illuminated every dust particle in the shop. Ollivander's expression was very peculiar- he looked both extremely happy and slightly crestfallen.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Ollivander?" asked Harry nervously, wondering what had happened now, at least Ollivander was not saying 'Curious, Very Curious...Indeed'.

"Oh no... Nothing wrong Mr. Peverell just lost in old memories. This wand, Yew. Thirteen Inches. Contains Nundu's heartstring core. Back then, when I was young, excited of the outside world, started travelling, looking for rare, interesting cores. I was part of the 100 wizards group that killed this very Nundu, who was destroying the peaceful villages of Africa. After we managed to kill it, losing a handful of our men... I was then allowed to have only one magical substance of the Nundu for myself, as it's corpse was the property of Africa's Ministry of Magic. I then made this wand with enthusiasm. My late father told me that it will never be sold as it was an unusual combination but a rather powerful one. There will never be a wizard or witch capable of delivering and handling the amount of power this wand requires. Very Powerful wand indeed for you. I expect great things from you Mr. Peverell. Use it well, for it is a wand capable of great destruction. That will be 300 galleons…..What was your full name, again?" said Ollivander. Harry handed the required galleons.

" Hadrian Ares Peverell. And you would not have to put the ministry trace on it. As I am already emancipated", said Harry flashing his ring. "But why this high price? I though the most expensive ones you could get for about 50 galleons."

Ollivander laughed,"Well, you wouldn't find such a rare, expensive core in them. Would you?" asked Ollivander while handing his new wand to him in a shiny velvety box.

" I suppose you are right. I will be leaving now. Goodbye then." said Harry and left the shop.

Harry walked for a while then transfigured his shirt into a black hooded clock that also changed his voice. He turned into an alley just around from Diagon Alley. The Knockturn Alley was a narrow twisted alley where you could buy every dark stuff to fulfill your dark arts fantasy. But Harry was here for a different purpose. He had come to buy potion ingredients in bulk, some of it restricted and not particularly legal for common people to buy. If he had gone to the apothecary in Diagon alley they would have questioned why he needed this much potion ingredients and Harry was not in the mood of it. After several twisted turns and passing some hags that were smoking, he found the shop he was looking for. 'Barsemius Sluggers' read the faded sign on the shop. He went inside the shop and presented a list of ingredients he desired on the counter which he had conjured. The man behind the counter looked up the list with a sneer.

"Quite a big list you have got here." the man said with a sneer. The man then called his co-worker to collect the ingredients.

"Hmm... Aconite,Asphodel, Bat spleen, Beetle eye, Bezoar, Boom Berry, Boomslang Skin, Castor Oil, Caterpillar, Chinese Chomping Cabbage, Dandelion root, Dittany, 10 pint Dragon blood, Dragon liver, Newt eyes, Fluxweed, Griffin Claw, Gillyweed, Gurdyroot, Hellebore, Horklump Juice, Infusion of Wormwood, Knotgrass, Lacewing Fly, Lavender, Leech, Lionfish Spine, Mandrake Root, Moondew, Moonstone, Murtlap Tentacle, Porcupine quills, Puffer-fish , Re'em blood, Salamander blood, Scales of dragon, Sloth brain, Snake fang, Sopophorous plant, Thaumatagoria, Tooth of Wolf, Unicorn horn and blood, Valerian, Wiggentree, Wormwood" ,the shopkeeper finished with a whistle.

"You sure Sir, you would be able to afford these. They will be quite a handful money. You will be a potions master I assume?"

"Obviously, or do you take me for a fool that I would purchase all these without having money on me?"growled Harry.

"Please forgive me Sir, there are quite a few nitpickers here in the alley that don't have anything to do and would just come in to waste our time. " said the shopkeeper nervously.

"We have nearly everything but not Wolf's tooth, Unicorn Blood and Griffin claw. But do not worry. I will have these made available by tomorrow or I can owl them to you?" asked the shopkeeper.

"No, I will drop by tomorrow and pick these up. Now have my order ready and fix me a bill." informed Harry. Moving swiftly and graciously like a man who knew his shop very well, the shopkeeper helped his assistant in collecting all the ingredients.

"Here Sir, that will be two thousand galleons and fourteen sickles." said the gleeful shopkeeper. Harry called exact money from his pouch and emptied it on the counter.

"I will come by tomorrow and will collect the other ingredients." said Harry and shrank all the jars with a whispered 'Diminuendo' with his new wand. Exiting the shop Harry walked over to a new intersection where he saw the alley he remembered. Right there in the alley, on the corner was a small building with a crooked signpost on it. Straightening his back, removing his hood and ignoring a foul stench from nearby- he shoved the door open and walked in. "Hello?" he called into the room and glanced at his surroundings. The room was bathed in a warm glow by the torches flickering around the room. A fireplace crackled somewhere and there was a clean counter with three chairs in front of it. The walls were lined with shelves filled with books and scrolls. For a moment he thought if he had walked into the wrong shop? But then a polite cough sounded ahead of him and Harry turned to look at a man in his fifties, wearing a long robe.

"Can I help you with something Mr..." he asked politely.

"Peverell. Hadrian Ares Peverell." Harry stuck out his hand and the old man shook it.

" I am looking for Mr. Dumpster." Harry asked.

"Then you are in the right place young man and Mr. Dumpster is right in front of you. What do you need from master forger then?" said the man.

" I need some documentation. Both magical and muggle. Indian origins to be exact. Birth certificate of there... address certificate... certificate of attending 'Nalanda Institute Of Magic' in India for five years and passing their equivalent of O.W.Ls . I am starting my new life here in Britain but do not have any documentation of my past. So, if you will be so helpful and forge me these documentations by my name and give me an oath of secrecy that I was never here, not used your services, I would be very thankful." informed Harry. He did not want to bump into an Auror and when they check his history they will find nothing more than his name and that he had suddenly appeared in Britain out of nowhere and claimed the Peverell lordship. He will also have to show his identity when he will go the ministry to take his O.W.Ls and then after that to pass his apparition test.

" Well, a whole new identity from India... you not even have school attending certificate... Muggle Passport also. Hmm...It will be difficult work and costly also. Yes, very costly. But it is the type of work that I have to do. I think it will be 7000 galleons for my services." said the shopkeeper with a sneer on his face.

" 4000 galleons and we have a deal." Harry extended his hand outward to shake. But the man had a frown on his face.

" No...No... in four thousand galleons, not even my expenses will be covered. I think 6000 will be pretty enough", said the man.

" Mmm, 5000 galleons and I will be by your shop tomorrow to collect them." insisted Harry. The man shook his face but agreed at last. The man swore an oath of secrecy and Harry paid him money for his services and exited the shop and walked out of Knockturn alley covering his face in his hood. He did not want to lose any loose ends if someone suspects him later. The ministry did not know about this shop and only some high level purebloods knew about it, if they wanted to forge a new identity for someone. Harry had extracted this information from Lucious Malfoy's head using legilimency. Malfoy had gone insane in the end but Harry had hardly been subtle in his investigation. Shrugging to himself, he focused on his new home and disappeared without a sound.

Harry appeared in a clearing in a deep forest somewhere near Nottinghamshire and walked ahead for a few moments. Suddenly a huge boundary of walls appeared ahead of him. There was a big wrought iron gate that looked old and dusty. Harry approached the gate and flashed his ring. The doors glowed blue for a second before opening with a screech and giving him access. Entering the grounds of the manor Harry got his first good look at the manor. The manor was huge. Not Hogwarts worthy but still really grand. The evening had dawned and the sun was setting in the west, settling the manor in warm red light. There was a time when here used to be a family of three brothers. His ancestors had lived here, but now it was empty. Harry strode towards the main gate of the manor and the gates opened with loud noises. Entering the hall, Harry saw that all the walls in the manor was built of stones. Suddenly Harry heard a crack and whipped his wand toward the noise with his fast reflexes. He had to lower his wand a bit because the source of the noise was a tiny creature who was looking up to him with confusion.

"Whos you be", asked the house elf.

"I am Hadrian Peverell. Your new master. And who you are?" asked Harry.

"Master", the elf bowed low,"I be Topsy. The head elf of this manor." said the elf proudly.

"Head elf? You mean there are more house elves working here?" asked Harry.

"Yes Master, There are four more house elves. The manor is huge, so we all took care of it in the past. We were in deep sleep ever since the last master died many years ago. We were surviving on the ambient magic of the manor. The manor alerted me of your presence on the grounds and I woke up. Now that you are here we can bond to you now", finished the elf excitedly. Four more cracks were heard and four house elves appeared who all bowed low.

"Master, we be Tipsy, Mopsy, Feather and Nitwik. What are your orders master?"

Harry had to apply his Occlumency skills to keep his face straight. These elves had particularly funny names. He didn't know if he would be able to say their names without falling in a fit of laughter. Clearing his throat, Harry said," Nitwik, Feather, Mopsy, Tipsy and Topsy. I Hadrian Ares Peverell, accept you all again into the Ancient house of Peverell, and you will be now working for me."

"We accept master", the said chorously. A light of magic emanated from Harry to the house elves.

"Prepare master bedroom and dinner for me. I am really tired and would like to rest now.", the elves bowed for the last time before popping away. After wandering around a bit Harry decided to go into the basement where the central wearing Stone will be. Entering the basement he looked around and found a trapdoor on the ground. Opening it Harry found the central warding Stone glowing a low ethereal blue colour. Harry extended his magical senses and found that the wards have been dormant for some time now and the central warding Stone lacked the magical power to power them. Harry took his wand and pointed it at the Stone, he started pushing his magic from himself to the Stone which was starting to glow brighter and brighter by every second. His magic seemed only happy to be out. After about two minutes of pouring magic, the central Stone was fully charged now. Harry activated the wards to full power again and only keyed himself into the wards. Nobody else will be able to enter the grounds now and the manner was safe. Harry decided that he will add some wards of his own later on, maybe tomorrow.

He was then informed by Topsy that dinner was ready and Harry followed the elf to the kitchen. Harry ate dinner in the kitchen in silence. He could eat the dinner on dining table which looked like it could seat 30 people but did not want to. He was now used to silence and no company with dinner. Harry asked Topsy to show him the way to Master suit, which he found to be situated on the First floor. The room was big with warm colours on the walls, and a four poster king sized bed in the middle. There was a door leading to the bathroom. The room was attached to a big balcony which faced west direction and would give a good view of sunset every evening. Harry plopped on the bed, wondering about the future , how was he going to handle things now. It was a really big and exhausting day for him. So it was no wonder he drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Notes:**

1\. First I would like to thank everybody that have favorited and followed this story.

2.I would like to apologise for the wait.

3.Finally a long Chapter with around 9300 words. It took me 4 days to write this chapter. But that could be because I don't know English very much and I write my stories on my smartphone because I don't have the luxury of a laptop.

4.Fanfiction was not Cooperating with me as my sorry was not uploading properly.

5.I would only say that please have patience in me, and support the story. It is my only payment.

6.Share the story with your friends.

Till next time


End file.
